Come Down on Me
by Dren215
Summary: What happens when Link falls in love with a Wallmaster? 'Come Down on me' describes the tale of Link's adventure just to earn the Wallmaster's love, and an ending that will have you in tears.
1. In the clutches of love

Come Down on Me

An erratic fan fiction between Link and his senpai, Wallmaster.

Part 1

In the clutches of love

Link clutched at the Wallmaster, The Wallmaster held Link tight, Link said, "I don't need rupees, I just need you." The Wallmaster didn't speak because he doesn't have a mouth. Link soon realized that the Wallmaster was just an AI and not a real person. Link felt his heart drop in his chest, sorrow washing over him. All that he wanted was his senpai to notice him. The Wallmaster carried Link to the beginning of the dungeon. It was the most amazing feeling, being embraced by the Wallmaster. But it didn't last long.

Link needed to see the Wallmaster again, at any cost. He didn't care whether or not his senpai was a real person, he was in love. Link realised that to earn the Wallmasters love, he needed to BE a Wallmaster. Link purchased a sewing machine from the Happy Sewing machine Salesman. He proceeded to craft his Wallmaster outfit from Skulltula silk. Link was missing one material for his Wallmaster costume, it was the Fabled Butterfly. Why did Link need a Fabled Butterfly for a Wallmaster costume? I have no idea, blame Shigeru Miyamoto.

The Zora princess heard of Link's travels, and became jealous. Link was the hunkiest man in all of Hyrule, and he loved a monster? She was enraged by this, and set off to end the beast that held Link's heart. Meanwhile, Ganondorf was becoming increasingly bored waiting for Link to face off with him in a final battle. Zelda was bewildered, where was her hero? However, Link continued to search for that elusive butterfly. His journey led him to the peaks of Death Mountain.

The gorons happily greeted Link. Link explained his story to the gorons, who thought he was the stupidest person in Hyrule. They refused to help him, until he brought up some Rock Sirloin. The gorons led Link to an ancient temple deep within Death Mountain. There were some ancient tablets with writing on them. They translated to " _The one who seeketh the attention of the Wallmaster, thou are an idiot. But if thee must hath the Wallmaster, thou will find the butterfly in the ruins of Clock Town."_

Ganondorf's patience was running thin. He sent out an army of Gerudos to capture Link. Little did he know that Link was off in a whole other world. Link landed on a Deku flower, breaking his fall damage. Link was the first in centuries to enter Termina from Hyrule. He was greeted by a strange, short being clad in green. He was wearing red tights, but he didn't look like a 'he'.

"Helloodlooo!, It is I! Tingle Number 215! Are you a forest fairy, sir?" The hideous creature spoke. Link immediately stabbed the creature, killing it.

Link climbed the clock tower stairs, his muscles aching from walking up 5 steps. When he left the tower, he soon saw that the town was destroyed. Every shop was turned into a face painting center. More little creatures were swarming the streets. Some walking out of the face painting shops with butterflies and weird gang signs painted on their faces. Following the butterflies, Link entered the shop. To his shock, he saw the deformed midgets using the fabled butterfly as a stencil.

"Helloolimpah!" said the abomination. "I am Tingle number 42069, what magical shape do you want on your fairy face?"

Link took out his sword to stab the miserable thing, but the buff, body guard Tingles grabbed him before he could take his toll. They tossed him out of the shop. The sun was setting and Link was sad. He climbed to the top of clock tower to look at the sunset. Link was crying now. How could he ever fulfil his fantasies with his senpai without a Wallmaster suit? He slowly dozed off into a deep sleep.

"Hello there, young one." said a voice that awakened Link from his sleep. "I am here to help you." Link soon realised that the voice was coming from above. He looked up and saw a gigantic moon speaking to him. "I can grant you a very fierce power that will help you acquire that of which you want, but you will lose the power when morning arrives. However, the power comes with a curse, while you have the power, this world will be under a great evil. Do you wish to accept this power?" Link nodded. "You shall be punished for your greed." said the moon, then Link felt power coursing through his veins. His body was molding and he was starting to lose control. The power overcame him and he lost his will into the control of the Fierce Deity.

"I have hosted this meeting to discuss the whereabouts of the hero of Hyrule, Link. He was last seen adventuring into the lost woods." Ganondorf said the the members of the meeting he called. "Does anyone have any additional information about his cause?"

"He hasn't come to my shop recently." Said the ugly Potion Witch.

"Here's what we're going to, we have the Kokiris lead us through the lost woods, on a search for Link." Ganondorf explained.

"You won't find Link in the lost woods…" Everyone turned to the mystery person entering the room. "I am Princess Ruto of the Zora people, and I know alll about Links disappearance."

The rays of sunshine slowly crept up Link's face. He awoke with the smell of fresh blood. He soon recognized he was near the entrance to clock tower. As his eyesight returned to him, he saw what had been done. Butchered bodies of all the Tingle folk were scattered everywhere. The buildings were completely demolished. His clothes were stained with blood. What had he done? A sparkly object soon caught his eye. There was a bottle, with the fabled butterfly in it, and a note that read, " _When will you learn that your actions have consequences?"_ Link really didn't care about this land, or the note. All he really cared about was the Wallmaster. He ascended back into Hyrule, anxious to see the Wallmaster again.

"You see," Princess Ruto said, "Strange things have happened to Link. Fate has played a cruel trick on all of us. Link has fallen in love with a Wallmaster."

"And how are we to believe something so stupid?" Saria exclaimed.

"Well, my midgety friend," Ruto said condescendingly, "I have this!" She pulled out a paper with the Wallmaster outfit plans on it. "And with a little stalking, I have discover which exact Wallmaster is the one that Link holds so dear to his heart."

"So what do we do now?" Ganondorf questioned.

"We set up a trap."


	2. Forsaken

Part 2

Forsaken

When Link returned to his village in the forest, he noticed something was off. Where had all the Kokiri gone? That didn't matter, what DID matter was that he had all of the materials he needed to make the wallmaster outfit. He returned to his house to find it ransacked. He was so close to stealing the Wallmaster's heart, but now his own friends had forsaken him? Stifled with rage, Link ran throughout the village trampling crops and breaking all the pots in the village and he didn't even take the rupees. In his rage, he saw a young Kokiri boy attempting to sneak out into the woods.

When the Kokiri boy saw Link, he took off in a sprint. Link was close behind, but the Kokiri's youthful speed was no match for Link. Desperate, Link put on the Pegasus Boots and zoomed towards the horrified child. Tackling the boy, Link held his sword to his throat and said, " **WHERE IS MY SEWING MACHINE!?"**

Surprised that Link was talking, the boy gave in to fear, "They… they hid it in the Deku Tree's torring corpse…"

Link sliced the head off of the poor child and ran at full speed to the tree.

"Hello," said the pudgy Deku sprout, "What brings you here today?"

" **I NEED TO GO INSIDE THE TREE!"** Links demonic voice echoed, " **AND IF YOU COMMENT ABOUT ME TALKING I WILL DUMP A BUCKET OF TERMINITES** (Haha, get it?) **ALL OVER YOUR WOODEN BODY!"**

The Deku sprout nearly passed out. The mouth of the Deku tree slowly opened and Link crawled inside.

Inside the Deku Tree, Link saw a familiar face...

"Ha! Link will never get past me, then Saria will be all mine!" Mido spoke to himself.

In an instant, Link speed up to Mido and smashed his head with his Megaton Hammer. He then pulled out his hookshot and dug it deep into Mido's flesh, tearing out his heart and eating it. Link franticly searched for the sewing machine. He wished he had kept that boy alive so he could show him where the machine was. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw a beautiful giant chest. Speeding towards it, Link opened the chest and inside was… a single rupee. But the chest behind it contained his sewing machine!

Link sewed all day and all night. He survived off of Mido's flesh and blood. His hands were worn and tired, but Links love kept him going. After 5 days of hard labor, Link had perfected the Wallmaster costume! It was the finest of all costumes, Link felt pride in his creation. There wasn't a moment to lose! He warped to the dungeon where his senpai was, and ran into the darkness without looking back.

Link navigated the dark corridors, slaying any monsters that were in his path. The task was tiring, but his undying love kept him going. What seemed to be hours went by but Link didn't lose hope, he was determined to find the Wallmaster. When all hope was almost gone, Link caught a glimpse at a wonderful sight, in room D1-15, wandering around the room, was the Wallmaster.

Links wallmaster suit flopped around as he ran at top speed towards his senpai. He came to a sudden halt in front of the Wallmaster. The two stared at each other. What did the Wallmaster think of Link? What seemed like eternity swiftly ended when the Wallmaster swooped down and held Link's hand. The Wallmaster loved Link back! His quest was all worth feeling the Wallmasters embrace! The joy didn't last forever…

"There you are Link!" The familiar voice caught Links attention, he turned to see his friend, Saria, "We've been looking forever for you! Why don't you come back to Hyrule and finish your quest?"

Link explained that he had given up his life as a hero because he had found true love like no other.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Link." Saria replied. The door trapped Link in the room and the walls lifted, revealing everyone who was in the room. There was Ganondorf, Zelda, Darmani, Ruto, and an army consisting of Gerudo and Hylian soldiers.

"KILL THAT WALLMASTER" Screamed Princess Ruto. Everyone charged at Link and his love. No, Link would NOT let his so-called friends steal his love away from him. Link and the Wallmaster stared at each other, both knowing what they had to do. Side by side, Link and the Wallmaster mercilessly slaughtered the Gerudo and Hylian army members. The epic power of the Wallmaster costume made it easy. Zelda and Saria saw the fight was hopeless, and teleported away. Darmani's Skull was shattered by the might of the Wallmaster.

Ganondorf drew his sword. "Finally," he said, "A battle worth fighting." Swords clashed. Ganondorf held up a good fight for a while, but the love of Link and the Wallmaster was too much for him and he fell into the Wallmasters clutches, who squashed Ganondorf until his guts splattered everywhere. The only one left aliv e was Ruto.

"Link… I only wanted for you to love me…" she pleaded, "please, spare me."

Links demonic voice kicked in again. " **I do not forgive anybody."** Ruto's head fell to the floor with a lifeless expression on her face.

Link's quest was complete. He could finally be alone with his senpai. But the happy feeling didn't last long.

The last word the moon had said to him started echoing in his head. _You shall punished for your greed._ Link started to feel strange and drowsy, as if part of him was leaving him… then he realised part of him _was_ leaving…

A dark shadow was coming out of his chest. Link could only watch in horror as the shadow started forming a shape. Fear struck Links body as he realised what the shadow was forming. The shadow was forming into Dark Link.

" **FOOLISH CHILD"** The beast exclaimed in the same voice Link had spoken in a while ago, " **I AM THE EVIL LIVING INSIDE OF YOU, I AM YOUR GREED, AND YOU SHALL NOW PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE, YOUR LIFE!"** Dark Link drew his sword along with Link. This was the final face-off.

Dark Link was an excellent swordsman. Every attack Link had, Dark Link had a counterattack. Link wish he could've said the same, but he was desperately losing to the demon. Dark Link seemed to never lose stamina, Link was exhausted. Link lost hearts every swing Dark Link made. He was down to one heart left. Dark Link raised his sword to deal the final blow...

The Wallmaster swooped in at the last second as Dark Link swung. Link watched in horror as the Wallmaster fell to the ground. Dark Link had taken his toll. Rage filled Link to his max. He gave his all at Dark Link. Every swing Link made dealt lethal damage to Dark Link. Link dodged Dark Link's attacks with great skill. Then, Link saw a wide opening in Dark Links defensives. He gave all his might into one final jump attack. Dark Link fell to the ground and disappeared into the darkness… Leaving Link all alone.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been one month since the incident. Link was still grieving for his love. With Ganondorf dead, Hyrule went into a peaceful era. But Link was outcasted due to his violent behavior. He sat on top of his roof, looking at the stars. _Somewhere, out there, in Wallmaster heaven,_ Link thought to himself. _I know you are watching over me, somehow… Please, my love, if you can hear me, please, come down on me._

FIN


End file.
